Current events of Altverse/National Broadcasting Service
National Broadcasting Service October *'10th: '''14 airstrikes were conducted by the United Commonwealth Air Force today around the city of trying to strike at ISIS advancements. The UCS Cromwell and UCS Winstead have been deployed into the with the 2nd United Commonwealth Western Fleet. Commonwealth Secretary Ulysses Breckenridge announced to the legislature today on the ongoing aid to the Coalition against ISIS; and in the next few days will propose a Commonwealth lead land offensive. *'11th: United Commonwealth Army General Xavier Ashford was forced to release an apology statement to the general republic after he held a rally for his soldiers in who are said to be forming to board the 1st United Commonwealth Western Fleet to journey to aid in the offensive against . Ashford's sang the following; While the moral of the soldiers were clearly exalted, Secretary of the Party- Breckenridge, called the General after the rally and had ordered him to release an apology statement for the reference of religion; it wasn't until the next morning on the 11th did the General release the statement *'14th: ' The Central National Delegation will open debate at 6 AM this morning to begin debates on voting for sending troops to Iraq to fight against , Prime Minister Victoria Edwardson will be meeting with League of Nations leaders in Sierra today on forming a coalition against the Islamic extremists. New Zealand Rebellion *'15th: '''General Oliver Murray and Fleet Commander Mark Peterson have aligned with former Central Committee Delegate from New Zealand Julia Bancroft in declaring a breakaway Republic in the province of . Known as the United Commonwealth of New Zealand, the rebel forces declared an independent nation at 5:30 AM on October 15th, 2014. The self proclaimed republic has made its first statement in an international plead today; - Julia Bancroft, Auckland, New Zealand *'15th:'Secretary Breckenridge has not responded to the statement but has already deployed the 2nd Pacific Fleet to combat Fleet Commander Mark Peterson and his 1st Pacific Fleet- the formerly largest fleet in the United Commonwealth Naval Forces. Victoria Edwardson has already commented saying; "...there will be unconditional surrender- the world will side with the right belligerent in this uprising. There will be ." *'15th: 'Reports from the Auckland citizens that explosions could be heard in the distance, it is suspected that the USC Air Force has deployed fighters and that the rebel forces have retaliated. *'16th: Socialist and Rebel aircraft have begun fighting as nightfall occurs over , both the cities of and have begun battling incoming bombers from the Australian eastern coast. Several ships from the United Commonwealth's 2nd Fleet have deployed into various areas of the and have sent two squadrons towards New Zealand. November *'13th: '''The National Assembly will formally nominate the future parliament with mainland interests in mind. Several interests groups have arose in Auckland- companies and think-tanks alike will influence the assembly members on the future of the United Commonwealth. *'15th: Within the United Commonwealth Privatization Act B451, all state companies have been privatized; including the nations interior water supplier which has been broken into companies to reject any monopoly status. John Ashford was recorded as being in a enraged state when the bill passed stating during the secession; "You elitist scum! Watch as the interior of our nation becomes a desert at the expense of greed!" *'15th: '''With budget problems insight of the new Assembly several new cuts have occurred with the Privatization Act. Major state universities will be shut down permanently and state primary schools will undergo a 75% slash in funding. Welfare services has been rejected by a majority in the Assembly as well with subsides for students seeking to go to college. December *'21st: The National Broadcasting Service has offically blackouted all infromation from coming inside or going outside of the Commonwealth. Category:Media